User blog:Smoke./Inactivity
So far there have been two blog posts complaining about inactivity, and various users claiming that there is nothing to edit, nothing to do, so on and so forth. I have been patrolling the wiki. I have found a number of things that need to be done, and have been working on some of it: *The images in many articles are still all jacked up (images within the text, within section headers, on the LEFT side of the article when they need to be on the RIGHT). This makes the articles look messy and unorganized and makes them hard to read. There was a drive to fix this sometime last year. It's still going. The rules still do apply. Those of you that are new, read the blog I just linked to. *The formatting on many articles still isn't right. EDIT: A lot of sections are still just Wikipedia copy-pastes; these need to be written in our own words, in a manner that more directly relates to the Mortal Kombat universe. *The spelling and grammar is absolutely atrocious in some spots. It needs to be fixed - badly. Many articles look like they were translated, verbatim (instead of putting words into context). *Some articles are incomplete. Some need to be re-written. If you think a subject relating to Mortal Kombat hasn't been covered in an article, do create a new article for it. Don't be afraid. No one is going to bite your head (or your whole upper body) off. *Heights and weights need to be sourced. See this blog for the debate on whether or not to keep the height and weight fields in the character template. EDIT: This has been discussed, and the height, weight, and age fields hidden. *Some characters are missing quote sections. There are videos on Youtube of the various campaigns that you can use to source quotes from. *Some articles need links. Try not to insert too many links (particularly to the same article) in one section. *Clean up galleries. Some articles NEED galleries, period. These are the articles that have irrelevant images within the text; the images concern the article's subject matter, but have nothing to do with the text that it is placed with. *'NEW': Categories. Entirely too many, no real organization (which is what categories are supposed to be for); it's become a huge clusterfuck. Main categories need to house the subcategories and any articles that DO NOT fit in the subcategories; all other articles are put in their respective subcategories (whichever ones they fit in), and ONLY in those subcategories - they don't need to go into the main category. If you want more activity, do what I do; hit the random page button. Scan for the stuff I outlined above. Fix it. Inactivity problem solved. Not to mention being in the chat, but that's a given anyway. The chat is still more active than the wiki. If you are in the chat, make some edits on the wiki too. EDIT: The chat is and has been dead for at least a couple of weeks (I don't know exactly how long, but I see there is no one in there most of the time, if ever). Any other ideas or observations? If you are here to bitch about the inactivity and aren't going to do anything about it, refrain from posting. Signal-to-noise ratio on this blog WILL remain low. Still looking for more ideas! SmokeSound off! 15:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts